


WAR!!!!

by TheBisexualGirl15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec Fluff, Malec baking a cake or trying, Malec food fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBisexualGirl15/pseuds/TheBisexualGirl15
Summary: "OH MAGNUS I'M DEFINETLY SERIOUS. YOU STARTED IT ANYWAY." Alec then took some flour and threw it at Magnus."Yeah your right. I did start it and now...i'm gonna finish it. THIS! MEANS! WAR!" Magnus shouted as they started throwing food at each other.Or Magnus wants to Magic up a cake. Alec wants to make it.Izzy can somehow burn water.Malec food fight takes place!ENJOY!





	WAR!!!!

"MAGNUS!" 

"ALEXANDER!"

"MAGNUS!"

"AlEXANDER!"

"That's not what your suppose to be doing right now! We need to tackle this demon head on...Now give me the flour so we can bake this cake. WE DON'T HAVE A LOT OF TIME." Alec shouted as he started getting the ingridents together. 

"Alexander would you calm down? I can just magic up a cake. A little magic here, a little magic there and bam…CAKE!" Magnus said as he gracefully got up from the stool and started walking towards the flour. 

"No Magnus. No magic. Magic can't be used for everything." Alec said searching for the milk in the fridge. 

"Darling...Magic actually can be used for everything. It can be used for small things and large thin-"

"Ugh, Magnus that's not the point. The point is that we have to bake a cake one hour before Clary's birthday party because my sister basically burns everything she touches. She burns water for crying out loud! HOW DO YOU BURN WATER!?" Alec rambled. 

"ALEXANDER...I think you need to calm down." Magnus said trying to hold back a laugh. 

"No I don't need to calm down... You know what Magnus just pass me the flour." Alec said annoyed.

'Oh I'll pass you the flour' Magnus thought as a smirk appeared on his face. 

"Oh you mean this flour?" Magnus asked as he scooped his hand in the flour. 

"Yes I mean that flou-mmph" Alec was suddenly cut off by flour that was thrown in his face.

Alec wiped off his face only to find Magnus laughing.

'Oh two can play at that game' Alec thought as he took an egg and cracked it over Magnus' head.

It was now Alec's turn to laugh when he saw his boyfriend's expression. 

"ALEXANDER I JUST DID MY HAIR! ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW!? HOW DARE YOU!?" Magnus shouted as he picked up more flour putting it in Alec's hair. 

"OH MAGNUS I'M DEFINETLY SERIOUS. YOU STARTED IT ANYWAY." Alec then took some flour and threw it at Magnus.

"Yeah your right. I did start it and now...i'm gonna finish it. THIS! MEANS! WAR!" Magnus shouted as they started throwing food at each other.

* * *

 

_**35 Minutes later...** _

After throwing food at each other. Alec and Magnus came to a truce.

They then looked around at the mess they made and then laughed at how childish they were. 

"You know maybe magicking up a cake isn't such a bad idea." Alec said laughing as Magnus joined in with him. 

"Yes it definetly is not." Magnus said as he magicked up a cake.

They made eye contact again and laughed at each other dued to both of them being covered in food from head to toe.

_**The end** _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> By the way if you guys have any request that you want me to do, just comment and I'll do them to the best of my abilities! 
> 
> Malec food fight! I wish something like that could happen in Season 3!
> 
> Hits, Kudos, Comment, Subscribe, Share! 
> 
> I would really appreciate it! 
> 
> Well till next time! 
> 
> Jassy the Malec Lover❤...OUT!!!!!


End file.
